I Dare You To Dance
by Emerald-eyes
Summary: Sakura’s looking for a roommate, but she’ll find a friend and a love, and all she has to do is dance. AU, SS
1. Hardup For Cash

**Disclaimer for the Story**: I'm only going to say this once, Sakura, Syaoran and all other characters mentioned in the Cardcaptor Sakura anime series that I used in my harmless, non-money-making piece of fiction do not belong to me. However, they are owned by several large conglomerates that I can't touch, like CLAMP and Nelvana (Yeah right.). Any characters or places that were not mentioned in CCS **do** belong to me. I made them up. Mine. But I still don't own CCS, or anything to do with them. I do, occasionally, use them for chores. But all authors do that, so it doesn't count. 

**This Fic is rated**: PG13 because of sexually oriented scene later on in the material. This scene does not include graphic or pornographic depictions. It's actually rather tasteful, if I do say so myself. 

Notes: This is an AU piece, in which they have no magic and do not know each other. Sakura's twenty and Syaoran's twenty-one, so everyone's legal. This is, of course, a S+S fic, as are all my fics. Not much of the gang really, there will be a little, a cameo perhaps. But this is mainly based on the cutie couple. Two chapters are written in advance, so there will be NO GIVING UP. Yes, I can hear the cheers. 

Dedication: To Zenin, who beta-ed this and basically wrote it herself. YOU ROCK GIRL!

**I Dare You to Dance******

**Chapter One:** Hard-Up For Cash

--*--

Men hooted and whistled for the pretty twenty-year-old.  Her waist was adorned with a belt with small bells hanging off; her midriff top showed her toned body.  The top was really just a light-blue boob tube with purple and dark blue sparkling, opaque material wrapped round it.  Her skirt was a loose, almost opaque material that shimmered with every twist of her hips – of which there were many.  Her feet had henna designs and her hands and arms were adorned with bangles and rings.  Her hair was tied in a bun, wrapped up with a sparkling ribbon.  Her face had make-up on it, shimmering blusher and some lip-gloss.  Her earrings were hoop earrings with the tiniest of bells hanging off.  She was a pretty sight for the drunken men and embarrassed wives and probably the only reason for people dining here. 

Sakura Kinomoto was in no way proud of her job.  The pay was not the greatest, but no one else would hire her.  She was just some small-town girl looking for better things. She was working to pay for tuition so she could be a pre-school teacher. She lived in a two-bedroom apartment with one bathroom and an 'open plan' living area; which basically meant that the kitchen, dining room and living area were all mashed together.  The rent was five hundred a month, though the electric bills often made the sum soar up to seven hundred.  Sakura had learned very early that she could live on very little.  She had lived off her savings and this job for several months now.  But money still was tight…and Sakura was tired of being a joint waitress/belly dancer for a group of disgusting men. Which brings us to the start of this tale.  It's not a glamorous start, but a start nonetheless.

The restaurant itself had everyone sitting on comfortable cushions with low tables and flickering candles.  The floor was a dark wood, but covered with old carpets, stained with years of over-use.  The walls were a dank, yellow-ish colour with a large painting of a man riding a camel on the left wall and a picture of a dancing girl on the right.  The ceiling had the night sky painted on it, with the constellations joined up and the names written in the flowing Arabic hand.  The 'tables' were grouped in a circle, with a break in the circle to make way for the waitresses bringing out hot trays of Arabian cuisine.  They all faced the spot where Sakura danced up to twenty minutes to whichever music selection the audience chose.  It was a cosy place – seating up to forty customers at a time.  Twenty was the usual number. 

That evening it was quiet, with only fifteen people in the restaurant.  Sakura rushed around, wearing her dancing outfit and serving people.  There were only four waitresses and three cooks so serving was always a bit fast.  Sakura watched a young man, maybe only a year older then herself, with interest.  He was always writing things down and looking around, taking cautious bites of his food.  She tinkled over with a large smile.  

"Sir, is there anything I can get for you?" 

The young man looked up at her.  His eyes travelled slowly down her dancing ensemble, and then back up.  "A clean glass of ice water would be nice." 

Sakura reddened.  The other girls had told her how rude he had been, but if you wanted a good tip, being polite was a must.  "Coming right up, sir." 

He nodded his head and Sakura bustled away, bringing his water back to him within the space of two minutes.  He looked up, surprised.  Sakura secretly noted that if the young man only smiled a bit, he would be much more attractive.  She smiled warmly at him and turned to walk away.

"The bill?"

Sakura felt her smile starting to feel fake.  You'd think a little courtesy would hurt the guy…  She quickly brought the bill, glad to see the back of him.  He placed some money down and left.  She counted the bills, and then shook her head disgustedly.  "The bastard.  Not even a tip…"

Sakura collected her tips and pay for the week and went into the bathroom to change into a black turtleneck and a pair of dark jeans.  After all, it was winter, and the one time Sakura had left work without changing ended up with her stranded in the streets and penniless.  In other words, she had been mugged.  

She yelled good-bye to the head chef and bundled her black coat around her, tying up the belt tightly.  Sakura had learnt the hard way that the more clothes you wore and the less you carried a handbag, the less likely you were to be mugged. 

She hailed a cab, reluctantly handing over the five-dollar fine once arriving home. 

--*--

"Sakura, girl, open the reviews section of the paper. It's page four." 

Sakura smiled into the receiver of her phone, picking up the paper and flicking to the entertainment section and turning to page four.  "Tash, I'm always up for seeing a movie.  You don't need to read the reviews to me." 

"No –" crackled the voice of her good friend Natasha.  Her best friend had the luck to share a swish apartment overlooking the park with her fiancé, Jake.  The park truly was a beautiful place to live in springtime; what with all the cherry trees in bloom.  " – go to the restaurants segment.  Your work got reviewed." 

Sakura scanned the page and quickly found the article.  Only a few seconds into the column, she slammed the page down on the table.  

"That piece of – Who had the audacity to write this?" She practically spat into the receiver.

"His name is Syaoran Li. It says so at the bottom."

Sakura sank into her couch and leaned back.  "I can't believe it. The place is struggling to attract enough customers as it is.  Why would someone want to discredit it?  I mean, I know it's not the nicest restaurant around, but…"

The voice on the phone switched from morning to motherly.  "Oh, sweetie.  He did call you a piece of entertainment..."

Sakura groaned.  "No, Tash.   What he said was: 'And there's a belly dancer at this place.  A girl by the name of Sakura.  Pretty, but not talented.'" 

Natasha sighed.  "Some people are just born with a mean streak.  Do you want me to complain?"

Sakura sighed, echoing Natasha's own sigh. "No, that's alright.  Thanks for telling me though, Tash.  You're a gem." 

"Well, if you really are ok, I'll let you go.  Ciao Sakura!" 

"Bye, Natasha." 

Sakura put the phone down next to her and put her head in her hands.  She only looked up when she heard a strident knock at the door.  Sakura slowly stood up, smoothed out her knee-length denim skirt, and walked over.  She opened the door and was greeted by her landlady: Mrs Lackerly.  The old woman had her hands on her hips.

"Miss Kinomoto, where is the five hundred in rent for this month?  It was due yesterday, when you get your payment."

Sakura sighed and looked at her feet.  This day just got worse and worse.  "Mrs Lackerly, I'm in a tight spot.  I didn't get enough last night to cover the rent for this month.  Please…let me have an extra week?" 

The landlady looked hard at the girl.  "Will you have the money?"

Sakura chewed her lip and forced herself to look the landlady in the eye.  "I don't like having debts, but I just can't help it."

"I need to live too, missy," Mrs Lackerly snapped.  "Or did you forget that?"

"No, of course not, Mrs Lackerly!  But I only have two hundred, and I need that for grocery shopping and bills.  Please, one more week?" 

"No." The old woman glared at Sakura. "If I gave you that, I'd have to give everyone an extension."

Sakura felt like slamming the door in the evil woman's face.  Her grip tightened on the doorknob…and then the brightest of ideas came to her.  She smiled charmingly at the landlady.  "Look, Mrs Lackerly, if I have one extra week to get a roommate, I will pay you everything that I owe. I'll pay this month's and next month's." 

The old woman looked at her for a long moment.  "Fine.  You have your extension.  But I will be back next week; and if you don't have this month's and next month's fees by then, you're out of here." 

Sakura smiled triumphantly. "Thanks you so much, Mrs Lackerly!" 

The old woman hmphed and walked sharply to the next door to finish her rounds of Sakura's floor. 

Sakura sat down on one of the old wooden chairs that surrounded her four-person dining table.  She grinned, grabbed her worn notebook, and scribbled down a draft for her ad.  

"Seeking roommate to share two bedroom flat, complete with kitchenette.  Rent is typically around four hundred dollars a month, not counting utilities.  Roommate must be prepared to share the bills and chores, as necessary.  If interested, please contact me at following number…"

Yes, Sakura liked the sound of it.  Very business-like and proper.  She hoped she would attract the right sort, hopefully someone nice.  Hopefully someone…not like the reviewer of her restaurant.  He would be the wrong sort.  He was probably old and ugly and had a cheating wife and kids who hated him.  

Sakura smiled dreamily to herself as she got caught up in her mental image of the nasty reporter.  He probably had lots of warts.  Hairy warts.  And a third arm, or something.  And _fleas_.  At least, that's what Sakura imagined. 

Sakura laughed and went back to making her tea.  By now, the water probably needed to be re-heated.  But Sakura would do it with a smile.  Why?  Because she was imagining that horrid reporter in a vast array of painfully miserable situations.  Sakura knew, with that mental picture, she was guaranteed a happy day.  She'd go to the newspaper place and place the ad.  Then she'd come home and eat ice-cream for lunch, before going out for a brisk walk.  And then…well…it would be time to go to work. 

Sakura smiled broadly. Maybe her day wasn't going to be so bad.

-*-

Like it? Then review, please. The comments make me decide whether to hang this story over a cliff or to celebrate it. Feed my ego.


	2. Sharing the Pizza

Please look to the first chapter for disclaimer. It's there, so don't hurt me. 

Notes: Many people thing that Sakura being a belly-dancers is a large, important, plot-making thing. It's not. Should I say that? Meh, who cares? So, darlings, thanks for all and I hope you enjoy this.

This story has already been pre-prepared for your enjoyment. Please tell the chef, who is a desperate try-hard and loves attention, what you think. Thank you. 

Dedicated to: This for is for everyone who reviewed the first chapter, words cannot describe how much I really appreciate it. Also to Zenin, who beta-ed this and made it sound super-fantastico. Go read her stories after you've read and reviewed this, she rocks the house. Watch out for her latest story, 'A Solemn Vow', it's gonna kick some serious ass.

I Dare You to Dance

Chapter Two: Sharing the Pizza.

By Emmy

--*--

Sakura was beginning to believe it was either insane or illegal to have a roommate nowadays.  She'd received a few interesting replies to her ad – most of them turning out to be people who were looking for 'a place to stay for a few days' or a place where they could run their "business" from.  Sakura had politely shut the door on four people, all of whom who were far too dodgy…even for a place like the apartment building in which she resided.  But Sakura did have one last hope, and a twenty-one year old man was the profile of her saviour. 

Sakura smoothed out her dark jeans and rolled the sleeves of her dark blue jumper up to her elbows; trying to look as professional, yet nice as possible. After all, this could be her future roommate (and it was best to save the towelled, face-masked look for later).  She pottered round in the kitchen, glancing at her watch every so often.  She placed some biscuits on a plate and filled two large glasses of water, which she then took to her coffee table.  Sakura looked around for a minute, before throwing a large, black blanket onto her couch to cover the few stains there were. 

'Perfect.'

The doorbell rang its annoying jangle, announcing the arrival of her prospective roommate.  Sakura spun away from straitening the couch and ran lightly to the door, plastering a big, friendly smile on her face the moment she opened it.

"Hi, I'm Syaoran Li.  Are you the woman who's looking for a roommate?" 

Her smile faded and a sense of disbelief rolled over her.  _Of all the people_…  She stepped to the side and opened the door wider, forcing her smile back on her face.  "Yes, I am.  Please come in." 

Her shock was quickly wearing off.  She was adapting to the idea.  After all, revenge was a good idea to adapt to.   _Let him call me a worthless belly dancer after this!_

Sakura led Syaoran to the couch, acting the part of a gracious hostess.  "So, Syaoran, is it?  Make yourself comfortable.  Would you like a cookie?"

He picked up a chocolate biscuit and looked around carefully.  "So, Miss…?"

Sakura interrupted, knowing he was searching for her name, "Kinomoto.  Sakura Kinomoto.  But you can call me Sakura." 

He froze, clearly startled.  Slowly, his eyes slid up to her face uneasily.  He knew who she was.  "It's a nice apartment," he said quickly.  "Quite a find in a city like this."

Sakura laughed a little, mostly at his reaction and some at his witty line.  "Yes, it is!" she allowed, grinning at his discomfort.  "But I'd better get down to business.  How long do you think you'll be here?" 

He took a bite of the biscuit, chewed for a bit, and swallowed.  He still looked slightly uncomfortable.  "Until you ask me to leave, I guess."

Sakura crossed her legs casually, resting her chin in the palm of her hand.  "You'll be paying half of the rent and utilities, which on average is about seven-hundred a month.  Sometimes it can be a thousand.  It's a pretty expensive place to live, isn't it?" 

He nodded stiffly, not meeting her eyes.  Sakura continued, full steam.  "What kind of job do you have, Syaoran?" 

Syaoran took a sip of water. "I'm a writer for a big newspaper, and I am paid about two-hundred and fifty a week.  I also have a part-time job at a Dance Academy, on the other side of town, for one hundred a week. I'm an office boy there."

Sakura looked at him curiously. "But you make quite a bit a week.  What's with the part-time?" 

He shrugged. "I know the guy who owns it. It's more of a favour than anything else, anyway."

Sakura smiled a bit. "How kind of you."  She took a deep breath and announced, "I'm an entertainer at one of the Arabian places in the city:  Little Arabia.  Have you heard of it?"

Syaoran's eyes flickered for a minute, mid-gulp of his water, and Sakura could feel her inner-devil cackling madly.  _Took him long enough!_

He finished swallowing.  "I think I might have heard of it."  He gave her a careful sidelong glance.  "I must say, you look very different from when you're…um…dressed up – " 

"I should hope so," Sakura interrupted, feeling suddenly angry. "It's only a costume!  It's not like I have a choice about wearing it."

He remained silent, gazing at her contemplatively.  Sakura continued, ignoring his stare.  "Anyway, I get paid two hundred a week – the place isn't very popular."  She frowned, sneaking a peek at the reporter's face as she continued her act.  "I can't understand why!  People are always trying to discredit it, but it's really a lovely little place!  Anyway, I apologize for the ramble…" 

She stood up abruptly and grabbed a calculator off the kitchen table.  She looked over at Syaoran and smiled openly.  "I'm not very good with numbers."

She began typing in numbers.  "I sometimes collect eighty a week in tips.  So, together we make two thousand, one hundred and twenty a month.  Say the bill reaches one thousand a month, plus two hundred for groceries, and then we pay that and keep what we have put in."

Syaoran nodded calmly, toeing the line because he knew that she knew his identity – which made Sakura very happy.  "So, we have a deal?" 

Sakura smiled stiffly and held out her hand.  "As long as there are no more nasty reviews about my work outfit, then we do." 

Syaoran laughed uncomfortably and shook her hand. "Sure. When should I move in?" 

"Whenever," Sakura replied, standing. "Just give me a call the morning before you decide to show up."

Syaoran got to his feet.  He towered over her easily.  "Tomorrow's good then?  My things are all packed."

She handed him a house key and pushed him out the door, closing the door behind him.  She heard a startled laugh from the hallway, and his footsteps receding down the hallway.  When she was sure that he was gone, Sakura sank down against the door; wondering what her little expedition would turn out to be.  Was having a boarder a good idea or not?  

Sakura sighed. 'Too bad he's such a bastard in his reviews.  He's really very cute."

And cute he was!  His body was tan, lithe, well toned…  Sakura gave a small, wistful smile.  The reporter – who had once been so nasty – not only dressed well, but had the prettiest of eyes: all chocolaty and expressive. 

Sakura stood up quickly.  _I'm going to need a walk._

-*-

Sakura heard a sharp knock at eleven o'clock in the morning and remembered that Syaoran was moving in today. She had pulled on a pair of jeans and an old shirt and pulled her hair back in a bandanna an hour ago, waking up a little later then usual. That walk she had taken had ended up at Natasha's place, watching some DVD's from Tasha's extensive collection until one in the morning, eating popcorn and drinking some wine…and then Jake had rolled up.  Sakura had left quickly, not wanting to be privy to domestic fighting.  She felt sorry for her best friend – oftimes offering up the spare room in her apartment whenever Natasha needed it.  A rush of guilt swamped her as she remembered that she never told Natasha that she was getting a roommate. 

Sakura stood up, still deeply lost in thought and opened the door.  Syaoran was standing there, leaning against the wall with a suitcase next to him, looking for all the world like a bonified god.  Sakura wanted to rip the bandanna from her head and throw it on the ground, she felt like such an idiot.  There she was, looking all rag-tag and mussed…and he looked so perfect in his casual outfit of jeans and a green polo.  He brushed his tousled hair from his eyes, smiling slightly at her startled expression. 

"Sorry, is this too early?" 

Sakura shook her head, looking away quickly to hide her blush.  "No.  But you did forget to call, I believe.  Today is going to be a big day.  The whole moving thing takes a long time." 

He stepped in, brushing past her…intentionally, she thought.  "So, I'm sleeping in that room?" he queried, gesturing towards her bedroom door.  Sakura's face, if possible, became ever more red.

"Oh, no!  That's my room.  But…um…you can sleep in the other room!"

He was laughing, clearly amused by her reaction. "I suppose I can.  Hopefully."

Sakura walked briskly over to the other room and opened the door.  Syaoran picked up his suitcase and followed her inside.  The floor was dark wood and the walls were a dark-ish green.  There were two large windows on the right wall that looked out to the road below and into the other apartment building's windows.  The room was dark, a little dusty, but liveable.  Sakura leaned against the doorframe and spoke up. 

"Sorry about the room being so dark.  I didn't have enough money when I first moved in to paint it a brighter colour."  She shrugged.  "I never use it, and so I guess I kind of forgot about it."  She pointed to a door on the left wall. "Adjoining bathroom." 

He nodded and set down his suitcase. "Thank God for large elevators." 

Sakura laughed and stepped away.  "Let's go get your stuff. How much is there?" 

He seemed entranced by the floor.  "About ten boxes worth, also an arm chair, a double bed, a bedside table and a wardrobe." 

Sakura whistled.  "That's not very much!" 

He shook his head.  "My last apartment was small." 

Sakura and Syaoran spent the rest of day chattering in between moving boxes and large bits of furniture.  Sakura realized just how nice Syaoran really was. He was just paid to be mean – as he explained to her later, "The readers like it when I act like a bastard." 

They split the bill for pizza and ate in comfortable silence.

-*-

A week later Sakura was fiddling around at home with her wallet, which surprisingly had some money in it.  She thought back to a day ago when a man who owned a Spanish restaurant said he could pay her more then what she made if she came and danced in his restaurant.  All she needed to do was the learn how to do salsa.  The Salsa – if Sakura knew rightly – was a very complicated, sexy dance.  But she had at least three hundred extra dollars…she could pay for some lessons!  Sakura grew excited with the idea, she was already wearing a white, floaty skirt and her top was black.  She'd look elegant in the very least. 

Sakura jumped up, grabbed her key, locked the door and raced downstairs.  She hailed a cab and said the first address that came to mind. "Pearl's Dance Academy." 

Sakura paid the fifteen-dollar fine and jumped out and came face to face with a beautiful big building with a large sign.  She walked in the elegant wooden doors and walked towards the reception.  She talked to a girl and arranged for the intense, two-week salsa lessons.  Sakura was sure she could handle it.  Her first lesson was in twenty minutes – the girl just had to inform the teacher, Lisa, that there was a new arrival. Sakura sat in a chair, awaiting her class with a little fear.

-*Syaoran*-

Syaoran was wandering down the halls of the dance academy (affectionately known as "Pearls" to the teachers, office people and older students) where he worked part-time.  An elegant, lithe woman with her dark hair pulled up into a tight bun almost bumped into him.  She looked up and her eyes widened as if she'd just seen a miracle.  The woman grabbed his shoulders. 

"Syaoran, darling!  You _have_ to help me!  I just got a new student in my class.  I like to keep the lady-man ratio even but this has just thrown it all out!  We had two extra places and that silly office girl – I must have told her a million times to try and keep the numbers even! – added a new girl.  You _have_ to come dance in the class.  I'll get Tom to add an extra fifty to your pay and you can do the class for free…"   The ever-dramatic Lisa clasped her hands as if in prayer.  "Please…_please_…Syaoran.  You'll help me out, won't you?"

Syaoran was a sucker for puppy-eyes.  He raised his hands helplessly, smiling.  "Alright, Lisa.  I'll do it." 

Lisa threw her arms around Syaoran and gave him a tight hug.  "Oh, _thank you_, Syaoran!"  Grabbing his wrist, she began dragging him away.  "The class is starting now.  We have to hurry!" 

Syaoran allowed himself to be dragged away towards the dance studio. 

--*--

Thanks for all your reviews! I had no idea it would be so well-received. You all rock! I try as hard as I can to take constructive criticism, but I am a soppy, weak writer. So, be gentle? **Next chapter in five days, I promise!!**

Also to a certain reviewer: I know this isn't the most original of stories but hey, there has to be at least 10 thousand stories on ff.net, it's really hard to strive for originality but I do try. I'm not mad or anything, in fact, I appreciate your honesty. 

**Darling Zenin: **Please reply to my email or notify me that you got it. MWAH thanks Hun. 


	3. Running as Fast as I Can

Disclaimer: Look to the first chapter. ALWAYS look to the first chapter. 

Notes: Oh my God!! You guys have just been fantastic, really.  I am basking, and writing as fast as I possibly can, how can one group of people be so nice?! I've never had this many reviews, you're all so inspiring, seriously. Despite the fact I have many of the chapters already written, I'm taking your advice seriously. I can't believe it. Truly. You have to be the nicest people. SO, I'm bringing this chapter out early. Because of your fabulousness. Keep being wonderful, it's probably not hard. Look at me ramble, but I love you! I'M ADOPTING YOU ALL!

Dedications: Wow-o-wow, you guys have been just super-e-duper!   I'm dedicating this to you, the reviewers! Also to Zenin, who's the best beta ever and ever and ever? You are! Thanks for the valley-girl comment, I really loved that. 

--*--

**Daring to Dance**

**Chapter Three: **Running as fast as I can.

By Emmy****

-*-

Syaoran and Sakura found themselves face to face as Lisa put them together.  His eyes widened, and then narrowed.  "What are you doing here?" he hissed.

Sakura put her hands on her hips, her cheeks flushing with anger. "What's it to you?  I got a job offer at a Spanish place."  She raised her chin.  "I need to learn to salsa."

Lisa clapped her hands and the group all adopted the traditional starting position.  Syaoran felt a bit of trepidation as he pulled her close; Lisa yelling out steps and clapping her hands.  Sakura couldn't believe how close they were getting; she was practically moulded into him.  But when the music started, it began making sense to her and the moves began flowing easily. 

Syaoran also found that when Sakura danced well, he danced just as well.  It was like an inner competition between the two – who could be the best?  Lisa clapped her hands and the music stopped.  The class was all staring at them.  Lisa had the miracle-look on her face again.  "You two need to see me after class." 

Sakura and Syaoran broke apart, feeling every pair of eyes on them as Lisa uttered that fateful sentence.

Syaoran and Sakura faithfully trudged up to Lisa's office after class.  Lisa positioned herself behind the desk and sat down, motioning for them to do the same.  Sakura gracefully seated herself against the wall, tucking her legs to the side.  Syaoran sat next to her, cross-legged, and leaned back.  Lisa looked at them for a long moment before uttering: "You guys are, like, wow." 

Sakura blushed and looked away.  Syaoran remained stone-faced as Lisa continued.  

"You two were the best I've ever seen in a beginner's class!  And that's why I'm asking you to be in a novice competition.  It's a month away, so we wouldn't have much time.  I'd need you in here three times a week for private lessons.  This would be like, super intense."  She took a deep breath, staring hopefully at the two.  "Can you guys handle it?" 

Syaoran looked over to Sakura, whose mouth was agape.  She squeaked out, "A-a competition?  Us!?" 

Lisa nodded, and then added enticingly: "The prize money is ten thousand dollars."  

Syaoran shrugged.  "I guess I'll have to quit working here.  I can write at the office on the days we don't have practice.  But I'm in." 

Sakura nodded quickly.  Lisa grinned at her.  "It's a lot, isn't it?"

Sakura gulped and nodded again, Syaoran nodding also. (They made a funny picture, like two bobble-head figurines you see in the back of cars, completely in sync.) 

Lisa began speaking again.  "It's not easy or cheap to be in the competition circuit.  But I'll give you the lessons half-price and I'll do all I can."

Syaoran stood.  Sakura watched the muscles in his arms move as he lifted himself smoothly from the floor.  She drifted away with the thoughts of the prize – but was jilted out of it by a tanned hand in front of her…attached to the arm that she had been watching earlier.  Syaoran was offering to help her up. 

Sakura felt a sudden delicious thrill run down her spine; making her quite aware of how unexpectedly gentlemanly Syaoran was acting.  She blushed slightly, and took the hand, rising as gracefully as she could. 

Lisa smirked.  "You'd better introduce me to your girlfriend, Syaoran." 

Sakura raised her eyebrows and turned to Syaoran, fully expecting the reporter to firmly deny any attachments.  No one was more surprised than she when he gently took her by the elbow, throwing his shocking reply over his shoulder as he ushered Sakura out of the studio.

"Her name's Sakura." 

He dropped her elbow as they exited the building, but continued to walk close to her side.

--*--

Today was to be the first practice that they had with Lisa, and Sakura had an hour to kill before she needed to get dressed.  She flopped down onto the couch and became lost in the pages of a magazine.

When she came to a page with a quiz labeled  "Friend or Foe?" it got Sakura thinking.  Was Syaoran her friend, or her foe?  She picked up a pen and crossed out "Foe," deciding Syaoran couldn't be her enemy.  But was he her friend? 

In the broadest sense of the word, yes. 

Sakura's thoughts flipped back to the fact that Syaoran was always on her mind.  She smiled to herself as she realizes that the phrase "One-track mind" was completely appropriate here.

She leaned back into the couch and switched on the TV; soon becoming engrossed in the latest adventure of her favourite show.  She felt the couch sag down a little with introduction of a new body.  Sakura glanced over and gave Syaoran a smile.  He smiled back at her and reached to pick up the remote.  

Sakura whacked his hand away.  "If you want to know what's going on, ask…because there's no way you're changing the channel." 

Syaoran sat in silence for a few minutes.  The silence soon got to him, and he sighed.  "Fine then.  What's going on?" 

Sakura leaned back casually and put her feet onto his lap, too focused on the television to notice the stunned expression on Syaoran's face.  "The main character, Joslin, has found out that her best-friend/love interest loves her too!  Now he's finally told her.  And in this episode, he's flying home to see her face to face.  They're exchanging star pendants because it's sort of a tradition between lovers.  Romantic, isn't it?" 

Syaoran snorted, trying his best to ignore where her feet were.  "Never would happen." 

Sakura didn't even look at him.  "It's just a show.  No need to go all funny about it," she muttered, annoyed.

He shook his head and the two sat there – the television blaring and Syaoran getting quite comfy with Sakura's feet in his lap.  Then, when he heard the main character saying, "You'll come back for me, right?" he also heard sniffles.

Sakura's sniffles. 

She abruptly moved her feet and leaned back on the couch, wiping her eyes. Syaoran awkwardly put an arm around her shoulders and she leaned against him.  

"It's only a show, Sakura," Syaoran whispered. "Please don't cry." 

Sakura snuggled into his arm and her voice came out muffled.  "I kn-know…but it's s-so romantic!" 

They watched for a few more minutes before Syaoran turned the television off and turned to her.  "We have to go to the lesson soon."  He frowned, remembering.  "Tell me, Sakura…why do you want to take the job?" 

Sakura sat up and reached for the remote, but he held it away from her.  She lightly punched him in the shoulder and smiled.  "It pays a bit more." 

Syaoran cleared his throat, a desperate attempt at being casual.  "Who owns the place?"

She shrugged indifferently.  "I think it's 'Antonio' something, and the place is called 'Spaghettios!'  Cute name, huh?" 

He immediately began shaking his head slowly.  "Don't take the job, Sakura." 

Sakura stood up, staring suspiciously at him.  "Why?" 

He stood, running a hand through his messy hair in an agitated manner.  "I just know the guy, ok?" 

Sakura put her hands on her hips and cocked her head to one side, a slightly annoyed tone to her voice.   "He's offered to pay me more."  She watched with even more annoyance as he just ran a hand through his hair again.  

"You shouldn't take the offer. I know that guy. He's not the best person around."

Sakura balled her fists – quickly realizing how angry she was becoming, but not caring.   "Maybe it's easy for you to turn down job offers, but with me, I have no choice! I need the money."

Syaoran was getting angry too.  Sakura bristled harshly at the sarcastic tone in his voice.  "For what? I always wanted to know how dancers spend their extra cash. New dresses, perhaps?"

Sakura threw her hands in the air, exasperated with his lack of care.   "For your information, I'm tired of being financially indebted to you! I want to be independent! To have an apartment of my own!"

Syaoran shot back, fast as a whip.  "You'd be nothing better than a slut living on the street if you took that job."

Sakura felt like she'd been slapped – hard.  With quiet, shaking fury, she slowly pointed at him.   "According to your article, I am already nothing but a slut."

He glared fiercely at her.  "You love throwing that in my face, don't you?  I said I was sorry!" 

Sakura's hands found her hips again and she took a proud stance.  "And I don't believe it.  You said your readers liked when you acted like a bastard…but is it really just an act, Syaoran?" 

The door bell rang, just as Syaoran looked as if he'd gathered a dangerous arsenal of insults.  They both shouted at the door, "What?!" 

Syaoran strode over and yanked open the door.  On the other side stood a very cheerful looking Lisa holding a CD player.

She smiled brightly.  "We couldn't use the studio today 'cause they're all booked; and so I'm here!  I'm like…a walking dance school!  I'm a bit early, though, sorry."  She looked at Sakura's flushed, angry cheeks and Syaoran's pissed-off position and chirped carefully, "Am I interrupting something?"

The two in question shook their heads forcefully, sent each other another hate-fuelled glares, and marched over to help Lisa push away the couches.  Lisa surveyed the scene.  "It's good enough." 

After everything was set up, they awkwardly took the dancing position.  Syaoran held Sakura as far away from him as he could.  Lisa had to physically push them together.  Sakura could tell the lesson wasn't going to be good. 

Lisa put on the music and demonstrated with Syaoran, then shoved him over to Sakura.  "Just do what you did last week." 

Sakura immediately put her foot the wrong way.  Syaoran threw her an annoyed glance.  Lisa demonstrated with her own feet and Sakura tentatively put her feet the right way, still trying to be as physically far away from Syaoran.  She twisted and turned, but couldn't find herself getting the steps right.  She could see Syaoran's pretend worry-face, which was hiding his joy at seeing her botch something up so badly.  His comment kept running over the music: _"You'd be no better then a slut…"_

She lost all concentration.  Lisa's continuing praises and encouragement faded slowly away, till all she could hear was Syaoran's voice in her head saying the horrible, mean comment all over again.  She was only brought back when he exploded, "For the love of God, Sakura, watch your bloody feet!" 

He was rubbing his foot in pain and glaring at her angrily.  Sakura brought a hand to her mouth, embarrassed beyond belief.  "Oh…god, Syaoran, I-I-"

She whirled to Lisa.  "I-I have to quit.  I'm sorry, I really am."

And she turned around and ran, her white skirt billowing around her legs and tears filling her eyes.  She ran quickly down the stairwell – she could hear Syaoran yelling her name from the top, but she kept running.  

She didn't want to see him – not after what he'd called her.  And then she'd gone and stepped on his foot and screwed everything up!  She opened the door and ran out into the freezing rain.  Sakura didn't notice the droplets hitting her until she was soaked through and standing under the larger bandstand in the park.   Her skirt had gone obscenely see-through and her shirt stuck close to her.  She sank onto the ground and pulled her knees up to her chest, sobbing, because she was just so scared of the park at night. 

It had felt like hours before she heard a distant voice shouting her name.  She looked up, shivering fitfully when she caught sight of _him_.  A large umbrella was protecting him from the rain, and he was yelling her name loudly.  He was looking everywhere, clutching a jacket in his hand.  Slowly, she picked herself up and walked out from under the stand, tears mingling with the rain on her face.  Syaoran's eyes widened when he saw her.  He ran towards her, quickly covering her with the umbrella and wrapping the jacket around her.  His voice was low and troubled.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura.  I shouldn't have called you a whore.  I was angry – I know that guy.  He'd hurt you…and I…I care." 

Syaoran was confused.  Why did he care?  What was keeping him so attached to the safety of this tiny female who was looking up to him with large eyes and a sad look?  Did he like her in that way?  

No, he realized he didn't.  He definitely cared for her as a friend.  But could it ever be more? 

Syaoran shoved these thoughts away, focusing on the shivering Sakura.  He put an arm around her and brought her close for a hug.  She shivered and mumbled, "Will Lisa forgive me?" 

He pulled back and grinned.  "She told me that you were having an 'off-day'" 

Sakura broke out laughing, and it seemed – just for a moment – that the argument had never happened.  He laughed along with her.  She looked up at him and smiled stunningly, sticking out her pinkie.  "Promise you'll never call me a slut again?" 

He linked pinkies and smiled down at her, his dark eyes laughing.  "As long as you don't call me one." 

She laughed, but they held the pinkies for a moment.   After letting go, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she wrapped an arm around his waist – convincing herself it was for warmth – and they walked back to the apartment together in comfortable, companionable silence.

--*--

Well, that's over! Another five days, another update. Life is good, isn't it? But if you're all good and nice, then I'll make it three days, if possible.


	4. Hip!

Disclaimer is in first chapter; please look there…YOU LAWYER!

**Notes:** You have just been over-the-top with reviews, I mean, come on! I didn't think I was any good but thanks so much for boosting my confidence. What many people don't realize is the fact that I'm actually not into-twenty-chapter stories, my stories don't go over ten chapters, often they don't go over eight. This one is going to end on seven. 

I love you guys, please keep reviewing. Please? 

**Dedicated to**: For one, Zenin as always, who forever will rock socks. Also to everyone who's reviewed so far, I love you. I seriously honestly want to hug each of you. 

**I Dare You to Dance**

**Chapter Four**: Hip!!

**By Emmy**

--*--

"I've won _what_?"

Sakura's shriek shook Syaoran from his nap on the lumpy couch.  He slowly stood, stretched, yawned and looked over to Sakura's dancing form.  She lightly skipped over to him and grabbed him by the arms.  He steadied her carefully as she spun and laughed.  "Syaoran, you'll never _ever_ guess what just happened!"  A huge smile shone from her face.

Syaoran shrugged.  "What?"

"I won _ten thousand_ dollars!" 

Syaoran frowned.  Some things are just too good to be true…  "Honestly?"

The big grin never left her face.  "Yes!  I'm serious!  Can you believe it, Syaoran?  I'll be able to get a new couch and pay all the bills on time – "

Syaoran gave her a tiny smile.  He was happy for her – really, she deserved it.  She wasn't thinking about clothing, make-up or new cell-phones straight off; she was thinking about serious things.  Ways to stretch the money, make the blessing last longer…and the couch idea sounded pretty good. 

But he still had his doubts.  He wasn't a reporter for nothing, after all; and something about this sudden phone call sounded weird.  "So, how'd you win it?" 

"I entered this competition at the supermarket.  I just did it for fun, but wow!  I'll be getting the money soon…the lady said it'd take only three days!" 

Sakura was much calmer now, he noted amusedly.  She was still bouncy as hell, though.

Syaoran gave her a hug – inwardly loving the fact he could do that.  Even if it was a "We're Just Friends" hug.  Sakura was wonderful and always returned with a "I Know That" hug.  But he'd seen a new side of her this week – a side where she was frail and easily hurt.   She really wasn't all that strong, even though she tried her best to act that way.

"I can quit my job!" 

Syaoran's thoughts ground to a halt._  That_ didn't sound very good.  He couldn't stop the frown from stealing across his face.  Hopefully Sakura wouldn't notice his odd silence.  He stole a quick sidelong glance at her.

She was still as happy as ever.  For now, he would ignore the pessimistic side of his nature that demanded justice.  He had seen Sakura's angsty side, and he was reluctant to shatter her new happiness by voicing his fears.  Just for now….he'd ignore them.

Sakura whirled around, obviously exhilarated as she ran past him to her room.  She returned with her jacket in hand, humming some song under her breath and still smiling breathlessly.  

"Where are you going?"

She didn't stop to answer, simply throwing her reply over her shoulder.  "I can quit my job!"

That was the second time she'd said that.  Syaoran inwardly cursed.  "Don't you think you should wait until you have the money?" 

Sakura shook her head and dashed out the door.  Syaoran groaned and sank back onto the lumpy couch, cradling his head in his hands.  Was Sakura about to make a big mistake?

-*-

"Hi, is Gustaff there?" 

"I'll go get him for you."

"Thanks, Mary." 

Sakura waited outside the heavy door, rocking back and fourth on her heels to keep warm.  A large, mustached man came to the door; his apron drenched in stains.  "What d'you need, Sakura?" 

Sakura mustered up some courage and looked Gustaff straight in his beady eyes.  "I quit." 

He cracked up laughing.  

Sakura felt extremely confused.  Was this his way of dealing with employees?  Did she have something on her face?  Sakura's hand went immediately to her hair, smoothing it down.  Her ex-employer leaned against the doorframe and wiped a tear from his eyes.  In a deep, halting voice – he was not completely on the best of terms with English yet – he chuckled.  "Sakura, why do you wish to leave me?" 

She shrugged.  "Better opportunities." 

Sakura herself had learned English early on in life, and was quite fluent.  But even with her good English, she was struggling to find a word that matched how Gustaff was making her feel.  It was a mixture of confusion and rejection.  She really wanted him to take her seriously and accept her decision. 

He eyed her.  "So this place is not good enough for Sakura?" 

She gulped – but he waited, expecting an answer.  She began tentatively.  "Well, Gustaff, you've been a good employer…but there are other jobs for me." 

"Oh, I hope we would never bring the mighty Sakura down to our common level." 

Sakura took back her thoughts about his English.  He certainly knew enough to make someone doubt a decision and feel very bad about the decision in question.  "Can I take my leaver's payment, please?" 

Gustaff again eyed her, this time with disgust.  "So, you come to me with thoughts of not wanting this job and _then_ you ask for money?"  He spat at her feet.  "You shall get no money, you trash!  You were bad at working anyway!  No fire, no passion for the job!  I am glad you are gone." 

And with that he slammed the door in her face.  

Sakura kicked a stone on the ground, feeling strangely dejected.  All of her former exhilaration had evaporated.  She wandered over to the street side and hailed a cab, wondering over Gustaff's words.  How could _anyone_ have passion for that sort of career?  She should have wished Gustaff luck in finding such a person.

It started to rain. 

Sakura stepped out of the cab and jogged quickly inside the apartment building, shielding her head from the rain.  She tiredly climbed the stairs and walked to her room, fiddling with the keys.  

The door flew open before she had a chance to open the lock.  There stood Syaoran, dressed in a "manly" apron with an oven glove on.  He smiled sheepishly at her startled expression.  

She stepped inside and sniffed the air.  Syaoran had a slightly proud look on his face, obviously waiting for some reaction.  Sakura laughed.

"That smells delicious!  What is it, Syaoran?" 

He put an arm around her and pushed her towards the couch.  "I thought you could maybe use a decent meal after quitting your job."  He cleared his throat.  "Besides, my cooking is better then yours." 

Sakura opened her mouth to protest but he gave her a slight wink, and Sakura found that she became completely immobile at the show of unusual playfulness.  She was so used to the serious nature of her roommate…and suddenly he had become so thoughtful.

Ten minutes later, the meal was ready.  Sakura sat down at their table and picked up her chopsticks.  Syaoran served her a large helping and watched as she dug in.  "Mmm, Syaoran!  You're right!  This is fantastic!" 

He gave her one of his slight smiles.  He loved it when she talked in exclamation marks, especially when it had something to do with him.  "Glad you like it.  My sisters taught me." 

She grinned, eyes laughing.  "They taught you very well.  Do you think that they might be able to teach me?"

"_I_ could do that, if you want," he replied, opening the fridge to get a beer.  He turned to Sakura.  "Want one?"

Sakura's eyes widened.  "Oh God, no!  Those things are disgusting.  I'll take a glass of wine, though."

He muttered something beneath his breath and poured a glass of wine.  "Would you like seconds?"

"Oh, yes!"

He brought them both back another helping and assumed a business-like tone – which Sakura merrily mocked for a few minutes.

"Sakura, I need to tell you something." 

Sakura winked playfully.  "Go on.  What's her name?" 

His face flushed and stumbled. "W-who?" 

"The important _something_, that's who!" 

He shook his head.  "You have such a one-track mind.  It must be those shows you watch –"

She quieted; still smiling, though.  "It was just a joke, Syaoran.  Now go ahead.  Whatcha want to say?" 

He took a sip of his beer, idly tracing patterns on the frosty surface of the bottle.  "I think I should move out." 

Sakura choked.  She cleared her throat.  "My ears must be bad or something.  Too much wine.  I know my ability to handle alcohol is questionable, but you couldn't have just said…what I think you said.  Did you?"

Syaoran glanced sidelong at her.  "I remember what you said during our 'exchange' – about how you were tired of being financially indebted to me.  Well, you will soon be receiving ten thousand dollars.  This month's bills and rent are paid…and I think it's pretty obvious that you've attained you're financial freedom.  I need to move out now.  Besides, there's this little place that I had my eye on.  I have enough to rent it." 

Sakura sighed, staring down at her empty plate.  "You're right.  I can't keep you here."  She looked up and smiled a little.  It was amazing how attached she had become to her roommate is such a short time.  "Go on.  But thanks for being such a great cook!   You've been a lovely roommate." 

He smiled and touched her hand briefly.  "Thanks, Sakura.  You've been alright." 

She gasped in mock hurt and widened her eyes.  "I thought I was _lovely_!" 

"You are." 

She blushed uncomfortably and looked down at her plate again.  "I'll wash up."

After the table was cleared and the dishes washed, Sakura flopped down on the couch.  The grime of the day was getting to her – which was strange, considering how the day had cleared away so many financial troubles.  She ought to be feeling happy…

Then again, it could simply be the filth of Gustaff's place that was eating away at her comfort.  Sakura had always had a thing about dirt.

She stood up, leaving the television on just in case Syaoran wanted to watch anything.  He was probably somewhere in his room, packing.  

She whistled over to the bathroom and opened the door, and was greeted by the sight of a naked Syaoran; his eyes closed, and steam billowing from the shower, blurring most of his assets. Sakura gaped for a few minutes before reflexes suddenly kicked in.

"Sorry!" she said quickly.  She slammed the door and ran to her room.

She was right though; he did have a fabulous body.  It was very strong looking, carved six-pack and he was thin, but oh-so-delectable.  There was a scar on his shoulder but apart from that, he really was smooth and beautiful. 

_I have a Greek-God in my home, and he's leaving._

She would never, ever be able to face him.  Ever.  She had stood there for a few minutes, gaping openly.  He must have known she was there.  Sakura's mind strayed to a bad place as she thought about joining him.  She immediately set that stray, evil caboose back on track and allowed it to chug on very cleanly.  She would never be invited into that shower box.  Well, not with _him_ in there.

Sakura decided to get ready for bed, praying that she wouldn't have to face him. 

Syaoran opened the door into his room, a towel draped round his waist and water dripping from his dark hair.  He pulled on some boxers and t-shirt and flopped into bed.  As soon as he closed his eyes, he was greeted by frightening images.  He opened his eyes again and sighed.

It was going to be one of those nights.  He closed his eyes once more, hoping with all his might that maybe they were gone and he could get some sleep.  Dark, frightening, vivid, gory and blood-filled images flashed under his eyes.  Why was it so bad, tonight?  Was it because he was having a good day?  Were his past-demons deciding that he was not worthy of such a good mood?

He opened his eyes and rolled over, muttering with as much force as he could, "Bloody demons!" 

Another hour crept slowly by.  He couldn't take it anymore, he needed some sleep.  A grand thought touched his mind.  He wearily picked up a pillow and blanket.  "Sakura always makes them go away." 

He stepped into her room; her floorboards creaking.  She shot up and grabbed the nearest thing to her.  "I'm warning you, I know – " 

He smiled tiredly.  "It's just me, silly." 

"Syaoran?"

She sounded sleepy and confused.  He felt bad about waking her up, but he was beyond breaking point now.  "Yeah, it's me, Sakura.  Sorry, but can I…?" 

She pulled back her covers and flopped back down onto her pillow, her voice muffled against the material.  "Yeah, sure." 

He climbed in, careful to stay on one side of the bed.  She was muttering something sleepily into her pillow.  "G'night Syaoran, hope I can make it go away…" 

He blushed hotly, she must have heard him. He let his hand flop down on the mattress and was greeted by warm flesh instead.  Sakura's strangled voice said, "Hip!" 

He leapt out of the bed and grabbed his pillow. "I'm so sorry, Sakura!  I didn't mean to…"  He rubbed his face tiredly.  "I'll just go back to my room now.  Sorry."

Sakura sat up, blushing but understanding.  "I trust you." 

Syaoran was struck by the innocence of her sentence.  Simplicity said so much sometimes.  Sakura stretched out again.  "It's not like you're some freak I've just met, Syaoran.  You're my guy-pal."

Tentatively, he lay back down on the bed and closed his eyes tightly.  A few minutes later, he felt Sakura snuggle up to him.  He laid an arm around her, and a feeling of peace came over him.  

Yes, she really did make them go away. 

--*--

Next chapter could be late by a few, my beta is being lovely and is quite caught up with her life but I accept that. She's very busy. I'll send her a check-up email. Any questions or queries, maybe even advice, email me! I'm hot_musturd2001@hotmail.com. Anyway, peace-out, you guys have been awesome. I write for you.  


	5. Champagne Kisses

Disclaimer is in the first chapter. 

**Notes**: Well, there's not much to say really. I turned un-original though in an attempt to get more words by adding in a ball and shopping and all-sorts. Hmm…do you like it? I sure do hope so! So, next chapter is my dodgy chapter! Hurrah! Looking forward to that, I've written quite a bit already. I've noticed that I'm very tired today, because of school. My update might be late when it comes to chapter six, because of school. I still love you guys. 

**Disclaimer: **This week's disclaimer is dedicated to SweetBabyGurl, who saved my ass by beta-ing because my beta has taken a break. Zenin still gets a mention, because she's still helped out a lot when I've been desperate. Okay, also to the reviewers! I love you. You keep inspiring me! Thank you!! 

--*--

**I Dare You to Dance**

**Chapter Five**: Champagne Kisses

By Emmy

--*--

Sakura felt a little claustrophobic and far too hot. She didn't normally wake up like this; normally she would be cuddled up in bed, at complete ease with the world. But there was an added teddy bear to her bed, a very big one, but it was so soft and warm. She needed out though, new teddy or no new teddy. She tried moving around for her to get out but found herself stuck. She cracked open an eye and saw arms around her middle, and she screamed. 

Oh boy did she scream, and she felt the arms around her move away quickly, as she spun around as fast as she could, throwing out her arms and beating the person/teddy in question. The person/teddy stopped her hands and groggily shouted, "It's me, Sakura, Syaoran!"

Sakura sat up quickly, feeling slightly less scared. She shuffled away, and Syaoran pouted slightly, "What was that for?"

Sakura shrugged, "I'm just a bit hot, and that's all." 

He nodded, "Oh." 

Sakura looked at the messy bed-head and groggy eyes that Syaoran was proudly sporting and found herself swooning, even more so after he said, "What do you want for breakfast?"

Sakura proudly managed to keep her jaw-dropping to a minimum, and shrugged. Syaoran cocked his head to the side, "Pancakes?" 

Sakura nodded quickly smiling brightly and began the inner struggle that so many people have battled with since the beginning of time. Warm in bed, cold floor, but lots to do out where the cold floor is. Sakura put one foot out, "I'll make them, you just go get ready." 

"I offered to make them." Syaoran nonchalantly with a cute pout and pulled her back in bed.

Sakura paused, he had a point. Syaoran climbed out of bed, and winced as his feet hit the freezing floor. Sakura winced too, just because she knew how cold that floor was. It wasn't like she cared, and was about to offer him her slippers. Syaoran turned around and tried to cover his soft smile at the way she was looking this morning. Her hair was ruffled and her face was sort-of red, and she had rolled herself up in the duvet. He turned around, not noticing the way she turned her head to look at his, ahem, assets with a big goofy smile on her face. 

It was at least ten minutes later and Sakura knew she had to get up. She honestly didn't want to, but she really did have to because she had that dance practice today with Lisa, and it was really important to make up for the last one. She winced as the last dance practice came back to her. She really, _really_ needed to make up for the last one. And Syaoran was making pancakes, Sakura really loved pancakes. That was enough on its own to make her enormously large smile to become even larger if that was humanly possible. But it was so comfortable; she never noticed how comfortable the bed really was. Sakura delicately put a leg out, and swung herself out, bracing herself for the floor. She needed to get up, and she was determined to just that. 

She stepped towards the shower, quite quickly, because of her state of undress. But it was foiled when the phone rang, and Syaoran picked it up. When Sakura heard his masculine voice, she made a mad dash for the shirt lying on one of her chairs in order to cover herself. But it was all in vain for soon enough Syaoran came into her room to give her the phone before she even had the chance to reach the chair. She felt her cheeks redden as she thanked him quietly, then put the phone to her ear and was greeted by the sobbing Natasha. "Natasha?" Sakura asked her friend quietly as she suddenly becam quite worried, plonking herself back onto the warm and fluffy bed.

_"Oh Sakura, it's horrible! You remember my mother?"_

"Of course I do! Is the lovely woman in town?" 

Sakura secretly didn't like Natasha's mother, Lillian. To put it mildly, she was a bossy bitch. Always running into town and leaving when things got bad, and normally things became bad because of Lillian in the first place! She kept it to herself because Tash worshiped the woman and loved her to death. Sakura loved her friend and didn't want to ruin things, so she'd just keep listening to her friend's sniffles, "Well, she is, but the problem is, she's got a ball to go to tonight and she went and got herself the flu."

Sakura nodded sagely, "Stupid weather, its coming into winter."

"Yes and that up-town Winter Ball is on tonight! 

Sakura knew how involved Natasha was in those social circles, "Yes, I'm well aware, what's the problem?" 

"Mother is **always** going to them, always, she's never missed one. But she'll have to, because she's so sick. We have four tickets, and they're incredibly expensive and non-refundable. You must come with Jake and me!"  

Sakura snorted and sat cross-legged on her bed, "I don't have the dress, let alone the date!"

"Who was that lovely sounding man, then?" Sakura could feel her friend's devilish grin all the way from the other line. Yes, it was true that she was quite dense, but even Sakura knew when she was trying to be set up!

Sakura stuttered, "M-m-my roommate! And we're not involved, at all."

The sniffling stopped, Natasha had sensed that she had won this, "He's a male, invite him. You're coming, and you're meeting me at one outside the 'Upper East Shopping Centre' so we can go shopping and get our hair and nails done, and bring that roommate of yours. Ciao, darling."

And with that, she was gone.  Sakura sighed, there was no arguing with Natasha, the feisty Russian that she is. She put the phone on her bed as she hit the off button solemnly and went to the bathroom, had a shower and got dressed, wondering all the while how she was going to ask Syaoran, or phrase the question so it didn't sound like she was asking him out. 

She decided as she sat down at the breakfast table that she was just going to have to ask him straight out, "Syaoran, you busy this evening?" 

He cocked his head to one side and focused on his pancakes, his tongue sneaking out of his mouth in concentration, "Yeah, why?" 

Sakura grand plan fell apart as she let out a sigh, "Oh, my friend invited me to go the Winter Ball; she had an extra two tickets."

Syaoran blinked, "Well, I was going there tonight. I was going to see if you wanted to come." 

Sakura sighed and focused on her pancakes, not knowing what to say, and Syaoran started talking for her, "I'll go with your group, I know some people who I can give the tickets to." 

Sakura smiled at him, not realizing the blush that was on his cheeks, "Thanks Syaoran!"

She looked down again at her strawberry pancakes and then at his chocolate ones and grinned. She knew he was just one big softie, despite the tough exterior. She shook her head, and continued eating. They finished eating and jumped in a taxi together, Syaoran having called Lisa before they left to let her know that they were coming. They stepped inside the almost-familiar building and were dragged into a studio by Lisa, who promptly put them in the dancing hold. 

Lisa strode over, her skirt billowing about her and locked the doors and turned on Syaoran and Sakura, "You will be perfect." Syaoran and Sakura simultaneously blinked.

Lisa continued, circling them, "Now, please, take me seriously. All I need is for you to screw up. If you do that, I will kill you."

She stalked over to the radio and turned it on, a sexually-charged song blaring through, and they danced. They had memorized their parts, and putting them together with sweeping moves and beautiful motion seemed so simple. It was far simpler then their feelings towards each other, if there were any. Which, they decided, there could be. They needed a few more days to figure it out. Or, all Sakura really needed was for Syaoran to bring her closer and then her feelings were set. She liked the handsome reporter, she really did.

She danced harder, wanting to impress him, and he danced harder, to keep up with her. Soon, they had finished, breathing heavily and extremely close. She could feel his sweet breath on her mouth, but she simply closed her eyes and turned away, not giving each other a chance to do anything about their closeness, breaking free of his hold rather reluctantly. 

"And that slump you were in, Sakura, it's definitely over?" Lisa questioned with a raise eyebrow.

Lisa's now chirpy voice signalled they were finished, and she replied with as much surety as she could, "Most defiantly." 

It had to be, because she secretly loved the feeling of being in his strong arms, and feeling his breath. Syaoran was thinking along the same thoughts, because he now liked the pretty dancer. He liked holding her in his arms; he loved being so close to her, being able to smell the sweet vanilla smelt that was Sakura. He was sure now; he liked her. 

Lisa clapped her hands, and swayed over, enjoying the songs beat, telling them to go over the bit where they're closest together. Syaoran brought her as close as was possible, without making it obvious, Sakura gripped his hands just a little tighter, but as not to make it obvious. He dipped her to the floor, letting her hair touch the floor, and pulled her back up, their hips moving in time with the beat and their feet going over the quick steps. But they hadn't noticed that the song had stopped and Lisa had a very amused look on her face.

Lisa crossed her arms, "Are you two quite done?" 

They broke apart, both blushing heavily. Lisa smirked, "Now, I'm letting you two go. Because I think you're ready. I'll be seeing you on Friday, at three-fifteen. Any later and I'll kill you. The competition is only three weeks away." 

Sakura looked at her watch noticing that it was close to one, and she turned to Syaoran when they were out of the building, "You have a suit?" 

He nodded and she hailed a cab, "I'll call you and we'll meet outside a restaurant, and we'll have dinner before we go. See you!"

She jumped into the cab and turned around, Syaoran had one hand up in a wave and she smiled, and turned around, the cabby turned around and asked, "Where to?" 

"'Upper East Shopping Centre', thanks sir." Sakura said breezily the events of what had just occurred still fresh in her mind. 

And as she zipped through the streets of her beautiful city, she settled back, hating the smoky smell of inside the cab, she allowed herself to day-dream for a while. When they arrived and pulled into the cab bay, she saw the ever-well-dressed Natasha waiting for her, checking her watch constantly. She climbed out and walked over, and the two women screamed their hellos, as all good friends do.

Natasha took Sakura into a dress shop, and went over to a shop assistant, a very nervous looking one at that, as Natasha dragged her over and pointed to Sakura, "I'm thinking white, flowing and sparkly." 

Sakura embarrassedly smiled and waved, then turned to Natasha, whispering desperately, "I don't know if I can pay you back."

Natasha waved her away, "Don't worry, silly! It's the least I can do for putting you through this so quickly." 

The shop-keeper came back with many dresses, and Sakura saw one beautiful dress after another, only be chucked to the floor by her over-enthusiastic friend and she caught the eye of the frazzled shop-keeper and smiled apologetically. But she quickly looked away when a wild-eye Natasha was holding up a dress and screaming, "I FOUND IT!" 

Sakura gaped at the dress, it was made up of hundreds of tiny white-gold pieces and flowed to the floor and was completely backless, "Oh god, Natasha. That's far too sexy, really, and look at what it's made of, it's a fortune!" 

Natasha shrugged, "You can give it to me, but you'll look so beautiful in it. And mixed with a white-faux-fur wrap, you'll be so elegant. Some strappy white sandals will do the trick."

Sakura sighed and checked the size; it was an eight, perfect. And it really was beautiful. Could she do it? She thought of Syaoran's face when he saw her in it, and she opened her eyes, fire burning inside, and "Ok! Let's do this!" spilled from her mouth. 

She looked away when the poor, innocent shop-keeper rang it up on the till but she cringed when she heard the price, "Five thousand dollars."

She opened one when Natasha shrugged, "Cheaper then I thought, do you take credit cards?" 

And they walked out of the shop and straight to the faux-fur place and Natasha bought herself a black wrap and she bought Sakura a matching white one, "I love faux-fur, the real stuff is just horrible. Seriously. How can they do that to an animal? But fake fur has the same quality and is better for the environment."  

Sakura could only nod, she felt like a movie star when she wrapped it around herself. She saw herself all dolled up in Syaoran's arms dancing the night away. She hugged Natasha, "Thanks so much hun, you're making me so happy." 

Natasha blushed, "You're my best-friend, how could I not?" Shoes were still in order, and Sakura pointed out a beautiful pair of white heels with the thinnest heel she had ever seen. But they made her feel so sexy and Natasha bought a black pair so… she really couldn't argue. Well that was her excuse anyway, and she was planning on sticking to it.

Then came a coffee break, Sakura played with her biscotti biscuit, "Are you really ok with all this money-spending on me?" 

Natasha put down her spoon, "Of course I am, I made my money and now I plan to spend it. Stop stressing, you can keep the shoes but the dress is mine."  

The two laughed.

Natasha looked at Sakura over her coffee cup, "Who's that sexy sounding man of yours?"

Sakura blushed, "He's not mine, and he's called Syaoran. I was desperate for a roommate." 

Natasha smirked, "Where is he?" 

Sakura glared, "Drink your coffee." 

When they had finished, it was time for nails and hair, and it was getting close to three. Sakura lay back and got a French manicure; opting to keep her nails clear as well as a pedicure, clear also. Her hair was curled into ringlets and her make-up was applied, keeping everything as natural as possible. The two got dressed in the toilets and when they were finished, they looked fantastic. And it was five o' clock, time for dinner.

Sakura rang Syaoran off Natasha cell phone, "Syaoran? You ready?" 

Syaoran, "Yes, where should I meet you?"

"We'll pick you up, be outside the building at quarter-to-six." 

"See you then." 

They hung up and Sakura walked out of the building, her feet killing her, but it was okay, because she looked great. She forgot all about the pain when she saw the black limo, "Oh gosh, Tash! This is too much!" 

They linked arms and walked down the steps, steadying each other. Sakura slid into the cool leather first and tucked her wrap more closely around herself and looked at her beautiful best friend. Natasha was wearing a black, halter-neck dress that reached her knee, with matching shoes and wrap to Sakura. Her white-blonde hair was pulled up into a messy bun with bit framing her face. Her make-up was as natural as Sakura, except for her dramatic lips and smoky eyes. 

They picked up Jake first, he was dressed in a suit, looking very dashing, Natasha and he sat together as Sakura moved to the other side. They pulled up to the building and Syaoran was there, prompt and Sakura took in a breath, he looked stunning. He climbed in and the four toasted with champagne, Jake spoke up in a gravely voice, "Syaoran, we are sitting in a car with two beautiful women, that gives us something to drink to." 

Sakura looked out the window to the hotel where they pulled up to and the two men stepped out first, then Natasha and Sakura was last. Syaoran's eyes widened, "Oh Sakura, you look really nice." 

Sakura blushed, "You do too." 

And they stepped inside, everyone's eyes were on them and their beautiful young selves. Natasha and Jake pulled away to do the socializing bit and Syaoran and Sakura were left alone, and she shyly looked up, "Syaoran, how'd you get tickets?" 

He put his arm around her shoulder and whispered into her ear, "Does it matter? Now come and dance with me." 

And dance they did, they danced hard and got very close. All with the aid of champagne and other alcoholic drinks. Sakura was swept around the dance floor in the strong arms of Syaoran, and was not allowed to leave those strong arms, but strangely enough, she didn't mind at all. At the end of the night, when it struck twelve, Syaoran swooped down, properly as drunk as could be, and as he kissed Sakura, he mumbled out a "Happy New Year" and continued kissing her as she kissed him back with the sense of emotion and force he used on her. 

They didn't stop, because why should they? Syaoran invaded her mouth and noticed how much she tasted like the champagne they were drinking. He really liked it. And he'd do it again, happily.

When they stumbled in, at some unholy time, Syaoran fell into bed, with Sakura, again. He made himself comfortable and that night, his dreams were blood-drenched or monster filled, they were of champagne kisses and dancing in the moonlight with Sakura in his arms, smiling and laughing. And then they progressed, to a bad place, and Syaoran was more then happy to let them go, he couldn't control what he dreamt about.  

--*--

Right, so, like it? Slap me with reviews, it's good for me, honest!

**Zenin: **Have you gone AWOL or something? **PLEASE** respond to my emails! I'm getting worried!


	6. Thoughts in my Head

**Warning!! **This chapter contains things of a sexual nature. This is a warning, if you are not comfortable with such scenes or have no clue what sex is, then what you need to do is read the chapter then close your eyes at the barest mention of sex. This should keep you safe. I'm NOT changing my rating. I refuse to. I think it's not that bad. Please don't slap me fanfiction.net, I love you guys. I do. 

Notes: I'm a bit nervous about this chapter, for reasons the warning noted. I'm really tired and I'm so sorry for the long wait but everything has been flying. I was having a life and was really happy with it. But I'm gonna be responsible. The next chapter could be a little bit late; I'm just so piled down with homework. I'm also sick of being taken advantage of. But that's a completely different story and has nothing to do with ff.net or the people on it. 

Dedications: Dedicated to everyone reviewing, or who has reviewed, or who might review. Also to Zenin who unfortunately needs to get her ass into gear. I still love her though. 

--*--

**I Dare You to Dance**

**Chapter Six: **Thoughts in my Head****

By Emmy

_--*--_

Sakura was feeling lonely.

It had been two long weeks, one without Syaoran in her home. He'd moved out, but he was a regular visitor, sometimes staying over, sometimes accompanying her to dinners held by Natasha. Natasha adored him, inviting them over every chance she could. Jake and Syaoran had done the manly bonding thing and were friends now. Sakura felt sheltered, warm, but lonely all the same. When she went home, she sometimes forgot that Syaoran wasn't going to be there. She'd open the door and sweep inside, calling out a hello, then she'd see the dark inside, the blank screen of the TV, and the lonely kitchen and she'd feel a sense of loss. 

She saw Syaoran at the many Salsa practices they attended. And what with the competition happening, Sakura gulped, tomorrow, she was nervous. She wished he was here, with her, telling her to stop being so silly and that it was just like a practice when they were to be dancing at the performance. Sakura rotated her ankles and prayed for the best whenever she could. Still, she was lonely, even with the super close contact that she'd been involved in with Syaoran and dancing. 

But why? Why did she feel this way? She was friends with him, sure, and with enough champagne in her, she could easily blur that old-age line between friends and love, or lust. It wasn't that she didn't want to, but she was sure it was nothing. Syaoran was a handsome guy; it had to be an animal attraction, nothing more. She had better thing to focus on, like when that prize money was coming. Mrs Lackerly had been ignoring her a little, as the rent wasn't due until the end of the month. But Sakura knew that evil woman would pounce at any chance to kick Sakura out. 

She had enough in her savings to stretch over this month's rent, but anything after that, she'd be struggling. Especially since if the prize didn't come soon, she was going to starve. And she was close to getting into Teacher's College; a good chunk of the prize money was going into that. She was keeping two thousand for her savings, and three thousand for the books, courses and tuition for the first year, then the other five was being kept for rent, food and bills. School was expensive stuff, as was living in a city like this. 

Sakura leaned back into her lumpy couch and sighed, she wouldn't be able to buy a mobile, or go on a massive shopping spree, she'd like to, but Sakura was practical. She hated being that way but she knew what would happen. She looked around her apartment, 'I don't want to lose this place. It's my home.' 

She looked out at the windows, and noticed that a light rain storm had started and she groaned. Sakura felt that bad stuff always happened when it rained, always. She remembered back to a few weeks ago, and that awful day with Syaoran and the dancing practice. Sakura put her head in her hands, she was so embarrassed. She had almost died when Lisa had asked her whether she had come out of her slump, her answer had been brisk, but to Sakura, it didn't cover her embarrassment.

Sakura leaned back; she was certainly doing a lot of pondering today. She looked out onto the rain, cursing it for all it was worth, the rain always did this to her. Made her all…thoughtful, and as deep as the ocean. It wasn't like Sakura was normally as deep as a puddle, she was deep, just not that deep. She sighed, Syaoran was deeper. He was a thinker, she'd noticed that. He kept his thoughts to himself most of the time, but when he got deep with her, as he had done a couple of times in the last two weeks, she saw these genius-like thoughts come pouring out of nowhere. And then he'd go silent again, and lock himself away in his head.  

'He deserves something more then a journalist job at some bad paper as the bastard reviewer', Sakura affirmed to herself. 

A sharp ring pierced the quiet apartment, Sakura leapt up for the cordless phone that lay on the kitchen bench, she pressed the talk button, "Hello, Sakura speaking." 

"Miss Sakura Kinomoto? This is the contest organizer for the contest you entered, where you won ten thousand dollars." 

Sakura pushed him on, "Yes, I remember. About that-"

He interrupted, "The man who drew your entry out said the name wrong, he thought it said 'Sakura', when it was 'Sarah'"

Sakura found herself in disbelief, "Kinomoto is a Japanese last name, and is not that common."

She heard him sweat over the phone, and stumble over his words, "Well, Miss, uh…we don't have the money." 

Sakura felt the world crash onto her shoulders, "You're joking?" 

The line went silent for a while, before he spoke up, "Uh…no. I'm not."

Sakura shouted, "Well, where is it?!" 

"It was stolen by some employees."

Sakura began pacing, "Some employees took the prize money? I don't understand…how did this happen?" 

"Well, um, they unlocked the door late at night and took the cheque, and skipped town." 

Sakura made her way over to the couch, and slumped down feeling all the world like crap, "I was counting on that." 

"We're very sorry Miss, and we're sending an apology basket of fruit and other goods." 

"And how is that going to help me? I might have to move!"

The line crackled, "Once again Miss, we are very sorry."  

Sakura believed the apologetic note in his voice, "Alright, thank you for informing me."

She hung the phone up with a click, and put her head in her hands, and allowed some tears to fall before getting up, and going over for her jacket and a scarf. She was going see a man about her job, her new job. She had just put on her coat when she heard a knock at the door, she opened it, and Syaoran stood there, looking as stressed as she felt. But she didn't have time for hugging and hearing about his problems, she wanted to, but she couldn't. 

She opened the door wide and allowed him in, "You want to hang out here for a while? I'll be back in about two hours; I'm off to do some grocery shopping."

Syaoran shrugged, and then nodded, "Yeah, whatever." 

"See you." Sakura called out and she closed the door.

Syaoran went over to the fridge and found one of the beers he'd left there; he opened it and gulped it down, before uttering "Whatever…" and walking over to the couch and slumping down on it, switching on the television. 

--*--

"Miss…Kinomoto, was it?" 

The loud booming voice hurt Sakura's ears. She was standing outside a small restaurant, the insides decorated with cheesy running bulls and hats and Spanish knick-knacks hung off the walls, and a large sign outside proclaimed, rather proudly, 'Red Flag.'. 'Red Flag' itself was quite popular, and a much nicer place and so far the hope-soon-to-be boss seemed really nice.

Sakura nodded quickly, hoping her toes wouldn't freeze off, "Yes, I'm Sakura Kinomoto. I called before."

He ushered her in, the restaurant was closed to the general public, as it didn't open before five-o-clock, but the boss was always around. She'd dug around in her pockets and had found the piece of paper with the number of 'Red Flag' on it, and got some loose change and called to let Fredrick, the owner, know she was coming in. He guided her past the main restaurant part, through the kitchens, and into his office and sat her down, "Now, Sakura, I did say I had a job for you. It's a waitress-ing and entertaining job, if I remember rightly." 

Sakura nodded again, and looked down, "I'm sorry sir, but I forgot my resume. But I can honestly tell you I've only ever worked at 'Little Arabia'."

He smiled and leaned back, leering at her, "Yes, and I've seen you dance. I must say, Sakura, you are very talented." 

She laughed nervously, "Thank you, my friend received free belly-dancing lessons and forced me to go. I picked it up easily. I'm glad I did them though." 

Fredrick kept his large grin on his face, Sakura not feeling all-together safe, "Sakura, will you show me some of the Salsa? As part of your interview, of course." 

Sakura stood and laughed, "This is going to look a little silly, me doing it all by myself." 

He stood, he was strong looking, Sakura noticed, and lean, but defiantly had muscles. He was attractive, but the way he was looking at her made her feel disgusting. Like a piece of meat. He came a little to close to her, "I know the Salsa, and may I partner you?"  

Sakura backed away a little, wishing she had a cellphone on her so she could pretend to receive an urgent message, but he was going to be her boss, the worst thing she could do is piss him off. 'It's just one dance.'  Sakura desperately tried to convince herself. She accepted the hand, and he brought her close to his body. He immediately put his hand far to low down and Sakura felt the warning bells go off in her head, to hell with the job, she wanted out of this position.

She struggled but that only made him grip her tighter, she winced and put her palms on his chest and pushed, "You're hurting me." 

He laughed and gripped her even tighter, making tears come up into her eyes, and his knee was squashed in-between her legs, making Sakura feel almost violated, "You want this job?" 

Sakura shook her head and pushed again, "Please let me go, please?" 

He stared deep into her eyes, madness glinting in his own, "No, you're happy where you are, bitch." 

Then he back-handed her and Sakura got mad. She wasn't a wimp, and wasn't going to take that kind of shit. She wrestled out of his grip and drew back her arm and his attention focused onto her fist, allowing Sakura to knee him in delicate places, none to delicately. She then punched him hard, a decent uppercut learnt from her brother, and one he would be proud of, then she made a break for it, running as fast as she could, while he screamed after her, "Stupid bitch, get back here!!" 

But Sakura knew he wasn't going to be running, much less walking, with such a groin injury. She tore through the kitchens and dining area and hailed a cab, once she had climbed inside; the full gravity of what had almost happened hit her like a tonne of bricks. She shakily said, "SuperFoodMart, please." 

And she drew her jacket a little tighter, refusing to let the inevitable tears fall, and coming to realization of just how crappy this day was going to be. 

--*--

Sakura looked in her wallet, her card had thirty dollars on it, and there was a dollar left for the bus home. She had given that cabbie her ten dollar note, and now had no cash. She blew some hair out of her face and grabbed a basket, determined to be as cheap as was humanly possible. 

When Sakura went to pay, the check-out lady said the exact thing that Sakura didn't want to hear, "That will be thirty dollars and 70cents please." 

She grinned nervously, her mind running over anything that could be put back. No, everything was a necessity in that particular basket. She handed over the card and the dollar, almost sobbing from the sheer frustration of the day. Her bill was rung up, and sure enough, she heard the rain begin to hammer down even harder onto the plastic, fake roof that she hated so much. She hated this entire supermarket. She hated it because it was reminding her of just how broke she was.  

Sakura picked up the plastic bags, all four of them, filled to the brim, and sighed heavily. She trekked out of the front of the store and stared out at the heavy rain. She stepped out into the rain, and saw her bus go past. She didn't have any money for it anyway. She began the walk home, thanking the lord that she hadn't given into that urge to buy that ice-cream. 

--*--

Sakura threw open the front door of her apartment, Syaoran was sitting on a chair, four empty bottle of beer on her dining table, and one half-empty in his hand. He looked up from staring at the cracked, wooden surface and onto to the soaking wetness of her jacket, and the four gigantic bags of groceries in her frail hands. She dropped them on the ground, not caring about it. He could see it written on her face, Sakura was pissed off. Sincerely pissed off. And when he looked a little closer, he could see frustration, and even a little self-doubt. 

He could see everything on her face, everything, he knew her so well. She left her emotions on her face for the world to read. Today she was a dark cloud, a dark cloud that hid a gigantic storm. He looked at the beer bottle, and cursed its existence. But then he praised it, because it gave him these kinds of thoughts. Deep thoughts, deep thoughts like the deep ocean that lay at the city limits, limits that separated their godforsaken spit of land called home, from the ocean. 

The depth of the ocean and how far away it was didn't seem to bother Sakura to much today. She stalked over, and he spun round in his chair, facing her, legs open in only the way a boy would dare. She peeled off her jacket and threw off her scarf, and Syaoran noticed with much glee that Sakura's shirt had become wet too and was sticking to all his favourite bumps of hers. He focused on those bumps, but was rudely interrupted when she straddled his lap. 

This took Syaoran by complete surprise, but none-the-less, he was a male, and when she shifted, he still felt certain bits of his anatomy respond. She allowed a self-satisfied smirk at how much her obvious wetness and movements were bothering him, then she grabbed the beer out of his hand. She took a deep swig, and he placed his hands daringly on her hips, she made a face, "I was right, this stuff tastes like crap."

He took it away and hugged it a little, "Then don't drink it!" 

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Why the hell do you need it?" 

He glared fiercely at her, taking a sip of his beer, and then quietly said, "I wrote an article. It was passed around the office and laughed at." 

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and played with the hair at the back of it, "Poor baby." 

He became focused on her bumps again, so focused he put the beer down, "Yes…poor me." 

Sakura didn't notice how pre-occupied Syaoran had become and she looked off into space, "I was almost sexually assaulted this morning, I'm broke, I hate all supermarkets, and I had to walk home with the groceries. In the rain, of course, because this day had to get worse."

The sexually assaulted bit made Syaoran snap out of it, "Sexually assaulted? Who…I'll smack the guy. I know Karate, you know." 

Sakura smiled affectionately at him, "I already smacked him."

He patted her hip, "Thatta girl." 

Sakura suddenly got serious, sticking out her bottom lip in a pout "But Syaoran, do you want to make it all better?" 

Syaoran smirked, she wasn't being serious, and she was being down-right seductive. Who was he to argue? He's play along, just to amuse her, "And how could I do that?" 

She kissed him viciously, and he mumbled on her lips, "That could work…" 

But it wasn't long before they were both kissing extremely hard and with furious abandon, the obvious becoming obvious to them. They moved so well vertically, he wanted to find out what she was like horizontally. Sakura was whispering sweet nothings into his ear, something about a shower, and steam and not seeing enough. It was driving him crazy, so he picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling extremely hot because he was carrying her as if she was nothing but a feather, 'He's so strong!'

He lay her down on the table, missing the bottles entirely. He began on the buttons of her shirt before she leaned up and whispered in his ear, "Bed."

He picked her up and she threw her arms around his neck, kissing him madly and with animalistic tendencies at times, causing them to stumble blindly towards her bedroom. He smirked on her lips and threw her down on the bed and they made quick word of each other's shirts, he fumbled a little with her bra straps before their bare top halves were pressed together and Sakura moaned his name, and off came their pants. 

Syaoran put his fingers on the waistline of her underwear, and looked at her deep in the eye before asking, "You sure?" 

Sakura nodded, it was all she could do, she was paralysed from the whole situation, but it was good paralysation. She liked this paralysation. And it was only affecting her voice anyway, her body was moving of its own accord. 

She wrapped herself in Syaoran, every inch of his delectable body becoming hers. 

---*---

**Zenin**, please, for the love of all things good, when I send you the chapter, please please please do it. I need it as soon as poss. I adore you, you know that, but I need this. I know you're busy and I know stuff has been happening, I understand, believe me, but please do the chapters I send to you.

****ADVERTISMENT!**: **Are you sick of bad fiction slipping through the cracks that is a fanfiction archive? Do you want GOOD fiction? Then come on down to 'Digital Fiction', where every story is personally validated by a team of wonderful authors and wonderful people. Go here! 

Okay, go there, but don't send a million stories in. people have lives and sometimes those lives get clogged. That's one of the reasons I'm so stressed. Join the forum, some of the people there are just the absolute coolest. 


	7. Twist and Shout

Disclaimer: After seven chapters of me always going, "Look to the front of the story." one would expect you'd gotten the picture by now. But I don't own the Matrix, or any party involved in it. 

Notes: Yeah, I'm a total bitch. I hate myself for making you all wait so long. I wanted it not to happen, but six out of seven times is pretty good…right? I mean, you're not going to flog me, are you?

--*--

**I Dare You to Dance**

**Chapter Seven:** Twist and Shout

By Emmy

--*--

Sakura had an interesting mix of temperatures in her bed.

Sakura turned over, feeling cold air hit her bare flesh; then she snuggled towards the nearest bit of warmth and her bed became warm. One side of her bed was cold, the other was warm. She really liked the warm side and decided to stay there, until an arm, a warm, velvety smooth arm draped over her and pulled up the blanket to cover her. Now all of her was warm. She felt kisses being littered all over her now warm shoulder and in her minds eye, all she could see was Syaoran's lips. She allowed a smile to creep onto her face, remembering just what those lips will do.   

She lazily turned round and kissed his delicious lips, "Good Morning." 

He smiled softly and bundled her up in his arms and kissed the top of her head, "Go back to sleep." 

Sakura pouted, "I can't."

The room was draped in a comfortable silence for a minute, until out of the blue Syaoran spoke up, his voice came out muffled from being smushed into her hair, "You get the feeling you're forgetting something?"

Sakura snuggled into his chest, "Yeah, a little." 

Sakura reflected on how close their bodies must be. She could feel their legs completely intertwined, so it became like one big leg, and she was wrapped up in his arms, her head fitting neatly onto the crook of his neck. She giggled, and he looked down at her, a warm smile spread across his face and he just allowed her to giggle. He loved moments like this, he loved it when she was peaceful and tranquil and everything seemed perfect.

But back to the point at hand, both felt like they were forgetting something. And frankly, neither really cared. Sakura looked over to her alarm clock and her eyes widened, "Oh god…it's today!"

He sleepily mumbled, "What?" 

She struggled a bit to get up and out of his grip, "The competition, it's today…I can't believe we forgot!"

Syaoran smirked as he watched Sakura climb of bed, wrap herself in a sheet and saunter over to the bathroom, "We had better things to do."  

Sakura had left the bathroom door open and Syaoran propped himself up on his arm and watched her with lazy, lust filled eyes, she yelled back, "We better start thinking about going, seeing as it's one 'o clock!"

He sat up, twisted his legs to the side and hopped out, pulling on some boxers to get breakfast ready for Sakura and himself.

And then it hit him. He had slept with innocent, sweet Sakura. He had been with, in the strongest sense of the word 'with', her in something he would truly love to do again. Everything about him wanted to be with her again. Every moment, every sigh, every single breath had been incredible. 

Sakura was thinking along the same lines in the bathroom, except she was remembering something…or trying to. Everything was so hazy and completely amazing. She felt tingly and free and so happy. But she knew there was something she was neglecting, just something! Something so important that it didn't deserve to be forgotten.

Sakura stepped out of the shower and dried herself off and went over to the sink, brushed her teeth, and realizing they had no time for her to do her make-up; she threw her hair up in a bun and ran into their_-her_ room. She could almost slap herself, it was her room, no their. Her. Singular. She pulled on some underwear and a bra and a pair of jeans and a warm black jumper and ran to the kitchen, and was faced with one of two miracles. Firstly, Syaoran was still here, he was shirtless and he was only in boxers. Secondly, it had started to snow. 

She ran over to the window and pressed her hands up against the glass, squealing, and she felt warm arms envelope her and a warm voice invade her ear, "Do we have to go?"

Sakura nodded and turned around, "You better get dressed. It'll be cold in just that." She winked and went over to pull on some boots. 

Syaoran shrugged and went inside their room and pulled on the discarded clothing he had left behind. He came out five minutes later, dressed and with shoes on. Sakura threw him a jacket and the two ran down the stairs, eager to get to the competition. 

They grabbed a cab, Syaoran paying after an almost violent but playful scuffle. Sakura spun around in the snow outside the dance studio, people on the street looking at her as if she was crazy. She came at a stop at the site of Syaoran smiling affectionately at her, realizing she didn't care at all what people thought. She was happy. He brushed a snowflake off her nose and she gave him a huge smile, melting him completely. She hadn't expected the whole lust thing to last past the wonderful night. Apparently it had. And Sakura liked it. She was intending for it to last just a tad longer, if she could help it. 

They ran inside the building as fast as they could, realizing just how late it really was. 

They went into the studio and were greeted by a pacing Lisa, she looked up, and a maniacal grin came on her face. Sakura stepped back a little, Syaoran moved ever-so-slightly so his body was covering Sakura's. They both looked afraid by this sudden – craziness! This change in Lisa had been so frightening, so…so…unexpected, that neither knew what to do. Lisa helped them along, "Get into the middle of this studio, and dance. If you don't dance well, then I swear to God, I will never ever speak to either of you again." 

Syaoran accepted this dramatic comment; Lisa was well-known for her outlandish moods. Sakura just did as she was told. 

Syaoran drew Sakura close, closer then usual. They had been getting steadily more seductive in the past weeks, not to mention a whole-heap better. They danced with furious abandonment, their hips mimicking what they had done last night. Their feet intertwining like a pattern and when Syaoran spun Sakura out for the big finish, their bodies seemed to want each other back. When he spun her back in, they came so close that they were almost kissing. 

Oh, how Sakura loved dancing with Syaoran. 

And how Lisa loved to watch, but today, she had almost wanted to look away, they were just so good. And it was almost like watching something that she shouldn't have been watching. It was like the porn on at one 'o clock in the morning that Lisa's boyfriend swore he wasn't watching. He knew he shouldn't watch it, that it was dirty and sickening, but somehow he couldn't look away. And it was like that for Lisa, she couldn't stop. They were just so good. But somehow, she felt that she wasn't supposed to be there.

Something had happened, something majorly large. And Lisa had a good feeling of what had happened. And she didn't care, as long as it helped them dance, not hinder.

Sakura ended up closer to Syaoran then they'd even been while dancing. And he was so warm…and she was so cold. She innocently snuggled up against him and he put his arms around her and gave her a cuddle. Sakura blushed as she saw Lisa's gaze and broke apart, she muttered something containing a sorry and looked to the side.

Lisa shrugged, "Whatever. You two have your fun. I'm not stopping you." 

Lisa stepped into Syaoran's arms and showed Sakura how to quickly do a move, to add a bit of flourish. Sakura's eye's narrowed at Lisa. 'How dare she!' screamed Sakura in her mind. That little slut! She crossed her arms and patiently waited for the two to stop, a none-to-pleased look on her face. But a sense of panic descended upon Sakura. What if Syaoran got comfortable? He saw Lisa enough to wonder what it would be like in another woman's arms. 

Sakura hadn't had a serious relationship for a long time; she'd been busy with life and work and so much stuff! And now that she had the beginning of one, she didn't want to lose Syaoran so quickly. She forgot how strong jealousy could be and anyway, it wasn't often that you found the love of your life.

Sakura did a little back-step in her mind, she loved Syaoran. She really did. But how did she process this information so she didn't turn around and embarrass herself by blurting it out?  Should she just get it over with and tell him? Sakura was pulled gently into Syaoran's arms and they adopted the dance position, as they had done a million times before. She thought with dread, 'perhaps he thought it was a one-night thing.' 

Sakura knew how some guys were, they did the whole wham-bam-thankyou ma'm sort of thing. Syaoran had been there when she had woken up, perhaps she was just being a little old-fashioned and she believed that he was going to continue waking up with her. But she loved him. She wanted him next to her always. He was so sweet, so caring and he was gorgeous! How was she, a woman at heart, supposed to ignore that?

Sakura glumly realized that the two of them never had much of a chance at friendship. 

She shook out of her thoughts and looked up at Lisa, "How long have we got?" 

Lisa looked at her watch, "We've got half-an-hour to get you in costume, make-up, etc. And you've got to practice while in costume." 

Sakura nodded, and gave her best try at a confident grin, "We can do it!" 

Lisa gave her a hi-five and nodded, she turned to Syaoran, "At the end of the studio, in the corner, there's a suit for you." 

She pointed to where it was and he jogged over, she turned to Sakura, "And you, let's get you to my office." 

Sakura was dragged into the office and passed a black sparkling skirt that show a large portion of her thigh when she twisted. Her red top was scandalous, tight around the middle but almost falling off her shoulders. She was made up, her stage-make-up heavy looking when not under stage lights but natural under them. She had one black jewel on the side of her face, beside her eye. Her hair was half-up with a flower placed and taped behind her ear. Her feet were in black ballet shoes that were laced up to her ankle. The shoes themselves had a large heel that Sakura was not completely comfortable in. 

Sakura walked out of the office, blushing heavily, her hands firmly on the top of her top. She hissed, "Dear Lord, Lisa!! How am I supposed to keep this top from falling down and exposing myself?" 

Lisa winked, "With a hope and a prayer." 

Sakura glared a little and Lisa smiled and clasped an arm around her shoulder, "Don't worry, you'll be fine!" 

Sakura smiled slightly as they entered the studio and then she looked over to Syaoran. He looked up at her, gave a small wave and smiled a little. Sakura breathed in deeply, he looked fantastic. He strode over, looking extremely manly with his suit. He was wearing black dress-shoes, some black slacks, and a shirt with no tie and a dinner jacket. Lisa admonished him, "Where's your tie?" 

Syaoran shrugged, "I looked like an idiot." 

Lisa shook her head and whispered with much fierceness, "Men." 

Syaoran put an arm around Sakura and kissed the top of her head, "You look wonderful." 

Sakura smiled and with a sigh, leaned into his embrace, "As do you."

Lisa rolled her eyes, "Okay, I don't want to…you know…break up the cuddle-fest but we have a show to get to in oh…I don't know…ten minutes!" 

She began muttering about how lucky they were it was in the same building. Sakura laughed and the trio made their way out of the studio, down the dank stairwell and into a large auditorium. Sakura breathed in deeply as she saw the scenery on the stage, it was of a Spanish-like courtyard and was so finely painted that it looked almost real. She asked Lisa, "They did that for us?" 

Lisa laughed, "Good God no! That's for the opera that was staged here a few weeks ago. I think it was 'Carmen.'" 

Sakura nodded, her mouth in an 'o' shape. She saw that Syaoran didn't look to amazed either, and Sakura began feeling like some small-town hick. An extremely nervous small-town hick. She stood a little closer to Syaoran who put his arms around her shoulders and they stared at the stage, seemingly lost in the enormous feat they were about to take part in. 

Lisa looked over to see the two wrapped in each other's arms. She was personally glad that it had happened, Syaoran needed a woman. She made a mental note to tell Sakura that their first-born child was to be named Lisa. After all, she'd played a large part in the whole get-together. She rubbed her hands together, and pointed towards the stage, "Onwards!!" 

Sakura and Syaoran shared a look and walked towards back-stage, and there, were greeted with about thirty other couples. Sakura immediately went for Syaoran's hand as she felt her nervousness completely bubble over. She looked up to him with big wide eyes, "I'm scared." 

He smiled and squeezed her hand affectionately, "So am I." 

Sakura felt plain and silly around the other girls who were all so lean and long and just…dancer-like. She looked up at Syaoran, nervous he noticed those beauties as much she did. Lisa found their spot and drew them over for a little pep talk, "You're around the start, number three. The competition starts in fifteen minutes."

She looked at them with seriousness on her features, "I believe in you. I've seen you dance; show this crowd what you are made of. Make them excited to see you, make them want to see you again."

She dragged two chairs over and the two sat down, never unclasping hands. Lisa smiled wistfully, "Okay, I'll be back in ten minutes with water and telling them you're here." 

Sakura moved her chair a little closer, her face paling underneath all the heavy make-up. Syaoran put an arm around her and the two began one of those nonsense conversations, the kind that only makes sense when you're in love. Syaoran watched her smile and her laugh, her head fitted neatly into his shoulder. He just stayed silent and allowed her to rant about this and that. He noticed her talking about how she wanted to be a kindergarten teacher, and he squeezed her shoulder affectionately, "You'd be perfect." 

Sakura sighed, "I love kids, and its just it's so expensive to go to teacher's college here." 

She yawned, "I can make do with waitressing until I make enough." 

He winced; it hurt for him to think about her waitressing in some dodgy little café like someone who had no dreams or hopes. He couldn't stand the thought, he just couldn't. She could get mugged, or harassed again…that'd be horrible. He'd be around of course, to protect her, but there was only so much he could do. He wanted to do more, lots more. 

"My mother can sponsor you." 

Sakura's eyes shot open and she looked at him with hope in her eyes, "What?" 

Syaoran nodded quickly, "Mother would do it, and it'd be good for her to be seen doing that. I can talk to her later tonight." 

She gaped a little, "Syaoran, what does your mother do?" 

He opened his mouth but Lisa barged in and he gave her a helpless look. Lisa grinned and passed them two large pieces of paper with the number three stuck on them, she pinned it to the back of Sakura's top and to the back of Syaoran's suit. She sat in the middle of them and put her arms round their shoulders, "We're gonna do great!" 

Sakura laughed nervously, "Sure we are." 

Lisa glared at her, "We are. And you're up in ten minutes. Go stand by the stage."

They stood and wound their way through the crowd, arriving by the stage. They watched the audience grew larger and larger, until almost the whole auditorium was filled up, Syaoran looked over to Sakura and whispered, "Guess this is a little more popular then I thought."  

Sakura waved delightedly as she saw Natasha and Jake take some seats. Sakura relaxed a little, not to much, but it helped seeing the people she loved there. They watched quietly as the first two couples gracefully executed a beautiful Salsa. They were good, especially the first couple. It made Sakura feeling a little bit sick, no…a lot sick. They were on, defiantly, truly on. This wasn't an event that was going to happen in their lives, it was happening. 

"And now for our third couple, Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li." 

The two stepped onto the stage, the music started and Sakura freaked. She didn't want to be there. But she had to. She took up her dance hold with Syaoran who was muttering things under his breath designed to calm her down. They weren't working. Sakura went through the movements like a robot, before she allowed a little sensuality into her moves. Syaoran's hands were in dangerous places, in front of a crowd. 

Then they picked up the pace and then things got sexy. Seriously sexy. They twisted and turned with such precision and grace, that the audience gasped. They became the favourite in the eyes of so many. Their moves were quick, synchronized, sexy and mesmerising. It made people want to get up and dance, it was a beautiful thing.

Sakura breathed deeply, and then they were going through the motions of one of their more complicated moves. It was a simple thing to remember, a series of feet movements, delicate and precise. She'd done it a million times, it was just she hadn't limbered up before going on stage, she'd forgotten about it. She slipped, just a fraction and landed on her ankle funny. She heard the crack, so did Syaoran. 

She fell quickly, a yell escaping her lips. It was all going through her hands like sand. She couldn't move and her ankle hurt so badly. She didn't dare look at it; she could've gone into shock. Syaoran swooped down and put his scooped her up, careful not to jar Sakura's ankle. Lisa ran from the front row to the judges and then ran up onto the stage; she hissed quickly, "What happened?" 

Sakura closed her eyes and buried herself closer to Syaoran who spoke for her, "She twisted a little and hit her ankle in a way and it's broken. I heard the snap." 

Lisa shrank a little and put her head down, obviously disappointed, "Okay, get her to the hospital." 

Syaoran nodded and took her down the stairs and into the street; they boarded a cab and went to the hospital, neither speaking. 

---*---

A week later, Sakura sat at her apartment's table, dressed in warm pyjamas and a robe, her foot on a chair in front of her, the radio playing softly in the background. She watched Syaoran adjust his tie and she called him over, she slid her hands up to the knot of the tie and undid it. He kissed her forehead and smoothed her hair while she did it. She threw the tie to the side and nodded, then went back to sipping her tea. Syaoran picked up his briefcase containing his pens, paper and camera. 

They went on not saying what was needed to be said. 

The silence was getting to Sakura in a big way. It was on the tip of her tongue, and she wanted to say so many things, and she could, the moment she said, "I'm sorry."

Syaoran looked up at her with confusion, "You're sorry?" 

She nodded realizing her inner thoughts had been said, "I'm sorry I fell."

He dropped his briefcase, and came over and dropped to his knees before her, "Oh Sakura, it's not your fault honey." 

She gave a weird smile. Syaoran nervously said what. Sakura laughed, "You called me 'honey'." 

His eyes widened with realization, "That I did." 

She gave a huge smile, "I don't mind. Say it all you want." 

He leaned up and kissed her lips, before breaking away and whispering in her ear, "Honey." 

She giggled, savouring the moment, and then her eyes shot open. It was like being in the Matrix, Sakura decided. She realized something dramatic every five minutes. She realized how much she didn't want Syaoran to go. How much she loved him. How much she wanted to be with him forever. She blurted out into the silence, "Marry me?" 

Syaoran was standing by now with his back to her, picking up his briefcase, which he promptly dropped again. He spun round quickly, shock evident on his face, "What did you say?"

She cringed on the inside, hating the whole blurting thing she was doing. On the outside, she stared at him for a long while, before saying in all seriousness, "Syaoran Li, will you marry me?"  

He looked thoughtful for a moment before drawling out casually, "Yeah, sure." 

It was quiet for a moment, a song playing on the radio, the couple registering it and it became 'their song'. 

She waved, "See you Syaoran." 

Syaoran waved and picked up his briefcase and he left with a click of the door. Sakura reached over and turned up the radio, and grabbed a notebook and began doodling in it, smiling all the while. 

She looked up quickly, startled. She had heard a loud stomping, and then she heard a large thump on her door before Syaoran burst through. He looked at her for a long while, before stalking over to her and kissing her madly. Sakura sank into the kiss, throwing her arms around his neck and responding with as much passion. He broke away and leaned in, their forehead's touching. Sakura could feel his warm breath all over her body, tingling deliciously.

He looked at her with the most beautiful look in his chocolate brown eyes, Sakura melting all the while. His voice was thick, rich and deep when he said the word's Sakura desperately needed to hear, "Sakura, I love you." 

She smiled, hope shining in her eyes, "I love you too Syaoran." 

They were crazy fools in love, completely, utterly in love. He had dared her to dance with him one day, and now it had blossomed into this. They LOVED one another. And it was a truly beautiful thing. 

--*--

**END! **

Yes, my darling baby is finally over. And what a funny nine weeks it's been. I love you all, thanks so much for the reviews and the encouragement. I started this in the Christmas holidays, pitching my idea to my beautiful beta Zenin, who puts up with way to much crap from me. I love her to much, she's so wonderful. Anyway, I end this in the Easter holidays. Pretty fitting I suppose. Oooh, I'm going to rant about how cool Zenin is now.

**Zenin is the best person ever**. She's sweet, funny, and talented as ALL hell. She rocks and she's a way better writer then I could ever hope to be. She inspired me, she still does. I aim to write as well as she does. What I said in my last author's notes about her and her needage to get her ass in gear was a lie. Her ass is in gear, it's in the best gear ever. Go read her stories, she deserves so many reviews. She's my favourite CCS writer, and one of my all-time favourite writers. 

If you want to be on a mailing list for updates or for my next story, feel free to leave your email in a review! I'll send you an email when I start my new story.

Finally, thankyou to everyone who reviewed or liked my story. I am so proud to write for you, I adore you all. If I could crush you all to death in an unfortunate hugging accident, I would. Thanks for being patient, understanding and honestly, the wickedest bunch of people ever. 

**This story: **

Was a combined total of 18, 198 words (not counting author's notes)

Had 101,260 characters with spaces (characters = letters or grammatical things)

Had seven chapters

Was reviewed by 135 people at time of writing the stats. 

Was 86 days old

Was 13 weeks old

Is now** Finished**


End file.
